


Speaking in Code

by iWantMyDrumfredBack (BornBlue)



Series: Drummond Is Not Dead [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: And Drumfred will live happily ever after, Because canon sucks once Drummond is shot, Edward Drummond Lives, Just talk of some kisses but no actual touching, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornBlue/pseuds/iWantMyDrumfredBack
Summary: Alfred must warn Drummond--and come up with a plan.





	Speaking in Code

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, in "Suspicious Minds:"
> 
> Once in the hall, he caught himself against the wall and took a deep breath. Alfred was worried. There was no way around it. Miss Coke had seen something in Scotland. It seemed she had not actually witnessed the kiss he shared with Drummond, but just barely. The moment she observed had been close enough, and it was certainly a dangerous turn of events for the Duchess herself to have that picture in her mind. She was already skeptical of the true nature of the friendship between Drummond and Alfred; that much was clear.
> 
> What might she do with her suspicions, though? Of that he had no idea.

Alfred walked the palace hall briskly toward his chambers, trying to think what to do. Or whether anything needed to be done at all. He did feel certain that he and Edward must be exceedingly careful forthwith. Yes, on second thought—Drummond definitely needed to know, and the sooner the better; they would _both_ need to be on their guard. He sat down and wrote a note to send over to the House.

 

_Drummond,_

_I will be riding this afternoon in St. James’ Park and was wondering whether you might join me? I have some most pressing business I wish to discuss with you. Would five o’clock be quite convenient? Please send your reply immediately._

_With regards,_

_Lord Alfred_

 

He hated to write in such a businesslike manner, signing with his formal name at that, but felt it was the most prudent approach, just in case the Duchess had extra sets of eyes that might see the communiqué and report back. He gave the note to a page with instructions to deliver it immediately and await Mr. Drummond’s response.

 

Alfred tried to busy himself with his duties, but nothing seemed to distract him for any amount of time. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait terribly long for Drummond’s hastily scrawled reply: 

 

_Yes, that will be convenient. I’ll meet you at Storey’s Gate, and I shall make every effort to be prompt. —Regards, Drummond_

 

One hurdle out of the way. Good. Now, Alfred just needed to make it through the next few hours without jumping out of his skin. He took a deep breath before heading to the throne room to find the Queen and attend to more—hopefully engaging—duties that might keep his mind off his worries.

 

********

 

As Alfred approached Storey’s Gate at the far end of St. James’ Park, he sincerely hoped Drummond would not be late. On the few occasions when they had met on a personal footing, Alfred always seemed to be kept waiting. While he looked forward to more frequent private meetings in the future, he did not care for this developing pattern. But it was true that House sessions would go on with great unpredictability. And with his seat right beside Sir Robert’s in the center of the chamber (and mindful of proving himself a reliable secretary at all times), Drummond would not feel at liberty to slip out for no readily explainable reason. Of course, he also enjoyed the sport of the debate and tore himself away with great reluctance as it was; Alfred hadn’t the same taste for the legislative arena and its cutthroat battles. He preferred his politics with greater royal trappings and social courtesies. No, Alfred supposed perpetual waiting would be the price he must pay, and surely, Edward was worth it.

 

So it came as a great surprise to see that Drummond was already at their meeting place awaiting Alfred’s arrival. Alfred was grateful that today of all days he was punctual. Carrying this worry on his own was nearly driving him to lunacy. 

 

“Drummond!” he exclaimed once he was within easy earshot. They made eye contact and Alfred could see the delight spread across Drummond’s face as a sly smile turned up one corner of his mouth in a sweet little smirk. Alfred was more practiced at maintaining a constant demeanor, but he knew his eyes must still have given him away to anyone who might search his face for his true feelings. His first sight of Edward after a particularly long spell apart had always filled him with such joy—and since their first tryst in Scotland, one could add the absolute wonder he felt that a man of such remarkable beauty and fine sensibilities had given him his heart; how could that not show—somehow—on his face? They would both have to practice hiding their feelings quite a bit better in the future.

 

Alfred cantered toward Drummond. “Such a fine day, is it not? Shall we follow the path toward the lake?"

 

“Very well. Lead the way, Lord Alfred.” At least they were accustomed to addressing one another properly in public, and not simply by their given names. No one hearing their discourse would have guessed at the depth of their affection for one another. 

 

Alfred turned his horse toward the path, and Drummond pulled next to him. As they rode through the busier stretches, they made inconsequential conversation about current debates in the House and news from the palace. Alfred in particular was careful to note who else might be about. Once they were in sight of thick clusters of trees by the lake, there were fewer people and more privacy, allowing them to address rather more delicate matters. 

 

“That grove of weeping willows, Alfred. Isn’t that the same one…? ” Drummond spoke softly as he pointed to the edge of the lake to remind Alfred of moments they’d spent there after their resurrected dinner at Ciro’s. They hadn’t quite worked out where they could go discreetly to be alone, so had walked the park on this very path in the moonlight. The cover of darkness had given them a sense of ease as they ducked under the cover of the trailing willow branches. Once they had assured themselves they were alone in their dark, green cocoon, they could breathe at last and look at one another without having to mask their true feelings. Edward had pulled Alfred close and kissed him. It took no time at all for Alfred to abandon himself completely to the warmth of Edward’s lips. Their physical intimacy was so new, and Edward’s mouth felt like an unexplored land, wild and sweet and full of possibilities. 

 

The memory warmed Alfred, making him long for some time—even a mere moment—alone with his Edward. 

 

Edward continued, “We could tie the horses and… take shelter, perhaps? I think we could manage to do so discreetly….” That delightful little smirk was back on his face, making him look like a boy with a bit of mischief on his mind.

 

“It’s a lovely memory and a delightful thought—believe me.” Alfred shot him a somewhat lascivious glance. “But unfortunately, we cannot.”

 

“Why? Is anything the matter, Alfred?”

 

“As a matter of fact, there may be.” A look of concern crossed Edward’s face. “Nothing to do with your kisses, of course. No, it would appear our friendship has raised suspicions.”

 

“Whatever do you mean? With whom?”

 

“The Duchess of Buccleuch.”

 

And with that, Alfred quietly relayed the distressing story to Drummond.

 

****************

 

When he had finished, Drummond let out a long, weary sigh. “Yes, well, Sir Robert's been pressing me a bit to explain myself. He seems rather disappointed about my engagement, and I can't seem to find the words that will appease him. Couldn’t we have even had a few weeks simply to enjoy ourselves without worry?”

 

“The world is not fair to men like us.”

 

“ _Men like us_. I’d never thought of it that way.” He suddenly had a faraway look in his eyes as he considered the phrase. “No, I suppose it is not.”

 

While he wasn’t sure he wanted an honest answer, Alfred was compelled to ask, “Are you regretting your broken engagement?” A shadow of fear crossed his face.

 

Edward stopped his horse and turned to look at Alfred directly. “No. No, and I shall never regret it. Knowing that I no longer have to pretend to love someone I do not has made me feel infinitely lighter. And even though we must pretend that you and I are merely… friends…,” he smiled, remembering the word he and Alfred had discussed in the past, “well, I will know we are more than simply that, even if the rest of the world does not. Whatever must be overcome, that will give me strength. Indeed, it already has.”

 

In a very quiet voice, Alfred said, “My sweet Edward. Would that I could kiss you at this very moment.” 

 

“Would that I could kiss you back, my dearest Alfred.”

 

They gazed at each other as though an invisible embrace were taking place between them at that very moment. Alfred remembered himself first and broke their reverie. “For the time being, you must promise me to exercise the utmost care in our communications and meetings.”

 

“I promise, but might we arrange to meet soon? Alone? I’ve only seen you at the palace since breaking my engagement, and I miss you terribly. I long for some time with you away from prying eyes.”

 

“And I, you. But I believe we must be patient now that your break has been so publicly announced. This may well be a time of heightened scrutiny, and we don’t want to create fodder for idle minds. I swear to you the Duchess must have spies.” Drummond looked skeptical at the suggestion. “Oh, she appears to be in her own world of sour vinegar and musty lace, but her powers of observation can be astonishingly keen. Few things seem to surprise her, today being something of an exception. And I fear it may simply compel her to get to the bottom of the mystery. She's really quite unnerving.”

 

“That she is. Oh, Alfred, why must something so simple be made so complicated? Alright, I will wait, though I cannot promise I’ll be patient. And I will be careful, and somehow we will get through all these suspicions, will we not?”

 

“We will, Edward.”

 

“Hopefully sooner than later?” 

 

“Hopefully. In the meantime, if we absolutely _must_ meet, it needs to be a bit off the beaten path. You could be my guest at the Guards’ Club; hardly anyone from the palace or politics ends up there, so we should be fairly safe from intrusion. Now, I’m a bit concerned about notes and such, so perhaps a code….”

 

“A _code?!_ Is that necessary?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’d rather not risk it. Edward, there is a great deal at stake here; you do understand that?”

 

Drummond suddenly looked rather cross. “Of course I do. You needn’t speak to me as if I were a child.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Alfred replied with sincere remorse. “This whole situation has me rather unsettled.” Drummond softened a bit and offered Alfred a sympathetic smile.

 

“I do think we must err on the side of caution, so as I said, we should avoid meeting privately for the time being. But if we must, then, yes, we should have both a place and a code.” He pondered aloud, “What would make sense? Ah! I’ve got it. If one of us wishes to meet the other at the Club, we write that we have news from Scotland—Scotland is the key,” that brought a twinkle to his eye, “and to meet at Simpson’s on the Strand at a given time. That should throw off anyone who might read it. And then we meet at the Guards’ Club instead. How’s that?”

 

“A bit elaborate, but I think I can remember it, particularly if it sets your mind at ease.”

 

They smiled warmly at each other for a moment before Alfred again brought them back to earth. “I must go now before we make a spectacle of ourselves, loitering here like two ne’er-do-wells.”

 

Edward smiled at him sadly. “I think I shall be more eagerly anticipating visits to the palace, even as I find them more torturous than ever.” 

 

“It will be a terrible temptation simply to stare at you transfixed the whole time. I will have to be diligent about maintaining my professional composure.” They both chuckled.

 

“I have a code of my own to suggest,” Edward replied, as Alfred raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “When I sign my notes, ‘Regards, Drummond,’ it really means, ‘With all my love, Edward.’ You can remember that, I hope?”

 

The color rose in Alfred’s cheeks. “Yes. And then you will know what it means when my notes are signed, ‘With Regards, Lord Alfred.’ I must go before I can’t keep myself from kissing you, my dear man.” And he turned his horse and cantered away, as Edward watched in melancholy adoration. 

 


End file.
